Stolen and fighting
by Sophianna
Summary: What if you-know-who had realised how much Ginny had meant to Harry? How would the Deathly Hallows book been different? Would Harry have been successful in destroying the Hocruxes? Or would Ginny even need saving? She is still a witch after all
**Disclaimer: anything recognisable belongs to J.K. Rowling or any other authors whoms stories I have read!**

 **Also the first section is a shortened version of pages 98-99, as well as a couple of other paragraphs. (trying to stick to the book were possible) of HP and the Deathly Hallows, just to set up this story :)**

 **Also title might change if I can think of a better one!**

'Harry will you come in here for a momrnent?' Ginny asked from her bedroom door way. She looked up into Harry's face, took a deep breath and said 'Happy Seventeenth, I couldn't think what to get you, but I thought I would like to give you someting to remember me by, in case you meet soome Veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing'.

'I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest'

'There's the silver lining I've been looking for'. she whispered and then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before and Harry was kissing her back, and it was blissfull oblivion.

Neither aware of the dark shadowy figure that hid within the Burrow's protective he had been watching, waiting for a way in, for days and it had arrived that morning.

'What news have you for me Dawlish?' Yaxley whispered.

'Master' Dawlish said 'The blood traitors are ridding their land of gnomes, if you would please transfigure me into one then I shall be able to spy on the Potter boy from within the protective enchantment.'

'WE HAVE ONE DAY UNTIL THE WEEDING!' Shrieked Mrs Weasley 'Ron, Fred, George the garden needs de-gnoming, now. Hermione would you please be a dear and put the chickens away, and Harry deary the stairs need cleaning' With that Ron, George and Fred went out into the garden muttering darkley under their breaths.

'When I get married' announced Ron

'You? Get married?' said an astonished George 'Not likley, have you looked in a mirror lately?'

'Be nice now George' Fred chimed in 'I'm sure Ron still has his dinky-inky heart set on Lavender Brown, this is from her is it not Ronniekins?' Fred pulled out a gold chain, Ron had recieved last year from Lavender Brown which had 'won-won' engraved into it.

'Merlin's Saggy pants, I'm gonna kill Harry' Ron now red in the face, grabbed a gnome, which he failed to notice was not quite like the others, it had a more human look to it, and lobbed Dawlish at the twins.

Mrs Weasley stood at the garden door hands on hips looking rather menacing 'Ron, inside now, the wedding is tommorow, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ACTING LIKE A CHILD.'

Dawlish now stood where he had been uncerimonsly thrown, looking up at the window of the youngest Weasley's bedroom, where she was passionately kissing Harry Potter and he kissing her. The Dark Lord's enemy, the 'Chosen one' .

'Accio' muttered Yaxley as he retrieved Dawlish, as he transfigure him back he strengthened the confundous charm, no need to be using unforgiveble curses on a pathetic specimens thought. 'What news have you for me?'

'The Weasley girl, she is the way to Potter, he will come looking for her'

'Well, then Dawlish you have outdone your use'

'Please, I have a family they are not safe' Dawlish whimpered he knew what was comming.

'I care not.' Yaxley pointed his wand at Dawlish, who was at his feet begging. 'AVADA KEDAVRA'

Three O'clock on the following afternoon found Harry, Ron, Fred and George standing outside the great marquee in the orchad awaiting the arrival of the wedding guests. Harry had taken a large dose of polyjuice potion and was now the double of a red-headed muggle boy from the local villiage. He was not the only one under the affects of polyjuice potion.

'Luna, Luna, LUNA' Hermione shouted ' Merlin's beared what's gotten into you, I've been calling you for ages?'

Eventually Gloria turned around, 'Oh it must be the spurt wocks' she said in the dreamy voice of Luna.

' I thought you called them Wrackspurt'

'Oh yes those too' Gloria slowly walked away, from the calculating look Hermione gave. She would not be found out because of made up names the lunatic Lovegood girl and her father gave to imaginary things. 'Ginny' she called acrros 'I have something to show you'

Hermione appeared to Harry 'I simply cant dance anymore' she panted ' slipping of and rubbing the sole of her foot. 'Ron's gone looking for some Butterbeers, listen have you spoken to Luna tonight, there was something not quite right'

'When has Luna ever been exactly sane?'

'No this was different, It was as if someone was possesing her' Hermione gasped 'you don't think You-Know-Who's death eaters are her?' Her eyes widening as she looked around the room.

'Hermione if Voldemort was here we would know. Have you seen Ginny, I haven't seen her in a few hours and Krum earlier said something about her being very attractive...' He trailed off realising how stupid he sounded, but Hermione said nothing about it, still thinking about Luna's strange behaviour.

 **What do you think so far?**

 **Story I should continue with or drop and delete?**

 **Review and let me know, if i should write another chapter! :)**


End file.
